Saberneth Empire
The Saberneth Empire located on the Westernmost part of Nafarfromir is a large empire that has existed for many Millennia. The Saberneth Empire regularly goes through times of great prosperity and growth followed by decades of Civil War and infighting. This cycle seems to be traced back to the fact that the Emperor and Empress have since the dawning of the first Empire defeated their Brothers and Sisters in order to prove their right to the throne. When the children decide that their parents reign is no longer in the best interest of the Empire they often announce what they call the time of “Conquest” During this time the whole empire is shut off to the rest of the world and Infighting and Espionage run rampant. Normally the Emperor and Empress are in power for 300 years or more before the Conquest period is announced but General Cull, The Emperor’s eldest daughter, initiated the conquest stage a century sooner than would be expected. She has made amazing gains in a very short time across the empire. Times of Conquest usually last for many decades and the General has taken almost the whole Empire in less than Seven years. Being a Draconem of the Ice affinity General Cull has turned most of the Desert into a frozen tundra. The people of the Saberneth Empire are culturally connected to this cycle of Prosperity and Conquest and expect such things to take place, however many do not understand why the General decided to initiate Conquest when the Empire was at it’s peak prosperity, wealth and education. None can argue her capabilities as a Military Leader and some have decided that if she comes into her Reign while the empire is already in a prosperous state then maybe she is right to pursue the throne. Of the 4 siblings vying for the throne only three remain. Everest Cull was the first to have his armies and people taken by General Cull’s forces. This was done shortly after he was found dead just South of the Empire in The White Sand Coast. The Saberneth Empire has a large population composed primarily of the Draconem natives. Large bustling cities that once enjoyed the Warm Sunshine that reflected the Emperor's own Fire affinity are now frozen over, leaving many to live their lives indoors to escape the cold and the threat of General Cull’s militant grasp for power. Currently Henyetta Cull, has a small expanse of land that has shut out the rest of the empire. Using her Earth Affinity she has surrounded a portion of the Saberneth in Thick Dense wood, Trapping in enough heat and water to make her lands a venerable Oasis inside of a Frozen Desert. The General’s brother Vuldmir Cull has taken what few followers he has left into a deep underground Library Prison in attempts to escape the General’s advances. The General expects to break through his defenses soon and will then focus all of her power on Henyetta’s Oasis. Notable Factions/Guilds/Groups/Affiliations General Culls Army Scholars Guild Mages Guild Adventurers Guild Thieves Guild Cult of Avarex Category:Geography Category:History Category:Lore